thomas_and_twilight_sparkles_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Lady
Lady is a small, Victorian-styled tank engine who serves as the guardian of The Magic Railroad, using her magic to keep the worlds of Shining Time and Sodor alive. She is owned and protected by Burnett Stone, her driver. Biography Thomas & Friends Lady once came to the Island of Sodor a long time ago, when she was found by Diesel 10, an evil diesel engine who wanted to destroy her. Lady and Burnett Stone both ran away from Diesel 10, but during the chase, Burnett used up all her coal and made her go too fast, causing Diesel 10 to catch up and crash her. Lady was taken back to Muffle Mountain and stored inside Burnett's workshop, where he spent years desperately trying to restore her to working order, but he did not have the right coal to make her steam. Years later, Lady was still out of service, and without her, the Magic Railroad began to lose its magic. That all changed when Lily, Burnett's granddaughter, and Thomas brought a truck of coal from Sodor to Muffle Mountain, which proved to be the coal necessary to make her steam. Lady came back to life and returned to Sodor, where she was once again chased by Diesel 10. Lady, Burnett and Thomas successfully managed to escape Diesel 10, and she gave the Conductor Family the Gold Dust they needed. When the steam and diesel engines were facing a fallout, Lady and Rusty both appeared in a dream of Thomas'. She told him how to resolve the conflict between the two kinds of engines, by working together regardless of their differences. Personality Lady is a very special engine who holds the secret to the Magic Railroad. When she moves along the rails, she spreads Gold Dust with her special powers. She has been known to help Thomas and his friends, when there is no one else to turn to. Trivia * Lady along with Burnett Stone, Lily Stone, Patch, Mutt, Mr Conductor and Junior guest star in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure Series to make sure she avoid Diesel 10 during confrontations since he's still wanted to destroy her. * Lady is also best friends with Twinkleshine. * Lady along with Princess Celestia and Princess Luna used magic and gold dust to combine Sodor and Equestria into Equesodor to unite both of the worlds. * Lady sometimes visit Equesodor (a mixture of Sodor and Equestria) to see Thomas, Twilight Sparkle and their friends and during her visits, she tried to not run into Diesel 10 since he's still wanted to destroy her and is on the island at the Dieselworks at Vicarstown. * Lady is the first steam engine in the television series to be purple, the second being Charlie and the third being Ryan. Gallery File:MainLadyModel1.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad128.png|Lady in the workshop File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad951.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad959.png|Lady on the Magic Railroad File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad972.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad976.png|Lady arriving at Sodor Wishing Well File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad982.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad998.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1041.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1051.png|Lady crossing The Big Dipper File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1054.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1104.png|Lady with Thomas File:CallingAllEngines!189.png|Lady in Calling All Engines! File:CallingAllEngines!190.png|Lady with Rusty File:CallingAllEngines!330.jpg File:Thomas,Lady,andMr.Conductor.jpg File:LadyandThomas.jpg Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Tank Engines Category:Trains Category:Standard gauge engines Category:Steam Locomotives Category:Magical objects Category:Females Category:Non-Disney heroines Category:Honored Guests to Canterlot Category:Thomas & Friends Characters Category:Magical Characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Allies